The chance
by Helpless tragedy
Summary: Kennedy is looking for a way out and Truth is willing to give her one, but she doesn't realize that her new life will come with sacrifices. EdwardxOC mostly! M for language, rape flashback, detailed sexual situations/lemon. AlxWin RoyxRiza as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This is it," I whisper picking up the jaded object.

Why did life have to be so..just complicated. I hate this! All I want is a new start! Please..please just take away this pain. I can't take the emptiness and darkness anymore! This will end it..this will make it go away. I just want peace, this will give me peace.

_Slice_.._drip_...Little red beads dancing down the pale snow. What a lovely dance. Beautiful and lively. Maybe this was a mistake? No. I can't live here anymore, too much pain and sadness.

Blurred..

gone...no one listens..alone...emptiness.

H-he killed what was left. That awful

man killed me inside.. Took something from me that I will never get back.

Fading..

Mother..father..brother..why do they all hate me? Oh right. They can't love something that's already so broken. I've been gone a long time.

Weakening..

Falling to the floor, dripping onto the crystalline surfaces. That's for you mom. Breath lowering. Dancing droplets growing darker. Pulse fading, weakening, dying..Goodbye everyone, I hope to see you all in hell.

Darkness..

Snap! My eyes open. Fuck! It's so bright. Where am I? Is this hell? There's no way I'm in heaven. A-am I dead yet? Please..I want to be dead.

"But why?" A voice asks. I turn around. There is nobody but the whiteness.

"Who's there," I ask. Suddenly an even brighter figure appears.

"Who am you ask? Well I am one, I am all, I am god, I am truth."

I frown. I've seen this before, all of this. The figure, the whiteness. I must be dreaming. I'm not dead. This isn't anime.

"Truth.." I say.

"You asked for a change did you not? You asked to be taken away from your world of pain and sadness," it says

"I-I did but.."

"I will show you the truth but is it worth the price you must pay?"

"I just want a better life..I want peace," I say looking down.

"You will be able to start a new life, one you're quite familiar with. Amestris is well suited for you."

"Amestris.. Fullmetal alchemist!" I exclaim.

"Ah yes, and I'm sending you there not only for you but, I need you to help them. Learn the truth, change things, but don't get to close to the sun," Truth says.

I'm suddenly being grabbed by many black snake-like tentacles. Wait! No! Do I want this? I'll have to pay a price to see the truth. I..I'm leaving everyone behind. I wanted to die. Isn't this like dying?

"Ahhhh! Oh god it's too much!" I scream as the truth is poured into me and I'm flung into the world I know and love.

This is it. You wanted peace, maybe you'll find it here. The truth said I needed to help, I can do that. Maybe, just maybe.. I'll find a place in this world.

* * *

**hey oh my god hi! Well this is my new FMA story I hope you all like it, this chap is very short but first chapters always are(: this story is going to be like me flung into Amestris which is cool, and like my dream. I hope you all enjoy, don't worry longer chapters ahead! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey..fuck..I hate life. I really really do! I just don't fucking like anyone. Im sorry this story is shit as well just bear with it. It's taking me a while to get into I anything anymore.. Criticize if you'd like, I deserve it probably for being an awful writer. Thanks~tragedy. Fma belongs to anyone but me..**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Peace, What is peace? Is it real or is it something we make up to keep ourselves sane? Who knows, I sure as hell don't. I have to be dead now don't I? I cut pretty deep, I should be dead. Oww why does my head hurt? Truth. It had to be a dream.

"Uh miss," a familiar voice sounds.

I realize my eyes are closed and I open them. Is that an Amestrian flag I'm laying on? My sight adjusts and I sit up.

"Are you alright," he asks. I turn around and gasp.

"A-Al?" I asks speechless. I was face to face with an anime character I knew everything about. A fucking fictional character! I'm dreaming right?

"How do you know my name?" He asks, kindly helping me to stand. His armored body clanking with the exertion.

"I..well I uh.." How do I tell him? He wouldn't believe me. Hell I don't even believe myself!

"AL!" Another familiar voice calls, saving me from embarrassment. I hear heavy steps running toward us.

That's probably.. Oh god it is him. The blonde ran up and raised his eyebrows in confusion. This is not real, it can't be. My eyes traveled up and down his body, he is short but he's so muscular and just..sexy. I have had so many fantasies about this guy, and here he is— standing in front of me.

"Who's this Al?" He asks.

"I don't know, she was passed out right here. I found her," Al says.

"What's your name lady?" Ed asks. I meet his eyes, those molten gold eyes, and blush.

"I'm s-sorry, I-I'm Kennedy," I say and look down. Wow real smooth Ken.

"I'm Edward and this is my brother Alphonse, will you tell us what happened to you? You have a pretty bad gash in your head," he says and smiles softly.

He's so polite, it's unlike him. I moved my hand up and winced as I felt a sharp pain with contact. Ed frowns and hands me a cloth, "here apply pressure."

"T-thank you," I say. I notice my vision start to go hazy. I blink and stumble. Al notices and catches my arm.

"Brother she needs to go to the hospital, she could have a concussion."

"Yeah, call the bastard colonel and get us a car," he says. He looks at me, "what exactly happened to you Kennedy?"

"I..well I don't know. I don't remember," I say. I can't tell him. Truth said I have to help, I can change things..'don't get too close to the sun,' the thought pops into my head.

Ed looks at me suspiciously. I know he's not buying my bullshit story. "Alright well the car should be here soon," he says and helps me over to a bench.

I look over at him, god he's gorgeous. I know everything about him, everything that will happen to him, everything that has happened to him. His mother, his brother, his sacrifices. A tear falling down my cheek.

"Are you alright?" Ed asks.

"Yes I just..oh Edo," I sigh.

"I..h-how did you kn—" Ed starts.

"Major Elric Sir!" An officer calls. Ed sighs.

"Cars here, lets go," he says and hurries me inside.

-later-

"She has nothing wrong with her and may be allowed to go home, but make sure to watch for any weird behaviors or changes," the doctor says.

"Alright will do," Ed says.

He turns towards me and smiles, "you can uh..stay with us if you'd like. At least until you're well enough to remember," he says and sits in the chair next to my bed.

God he's like a masterpiece.. "Kennedy, do you re—" he starts but is interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Wow Fullmetal, still attracting the wrong attention I see," Roy Mustang says, smirking his way into the room.

"Bastard.." Ed murmurs.

"Miss uh..?" Roy asks confused.

"I'm..Kennedy. Kennedy Duvall," I say shyly. Holy fuck! Roy Mustang..what I wouldn't give to see this man naked.

"Miss Duvall, we have a few questions for you if that's alright," he says with a smirk. Flirting as always.

Ed hmphs, "colonel you flirt too much," he says.

Roy ignores him and smiles at me, "now..how old are you?"

"I'm 16," I say quietly.

"Me too Kennedy!" Ed says smiling at me. That makes me smile, he's so happy.

"Are you an illegal immigrant?"

"No.."

"Commit a crime?"

"No."

"Runaway militia force?"

"No!"

"Why have you come?"

"I..well I.." FUCK! What in the hell do I say?

"Just tell the bastard what he wants Kennedy," Ed say smiling warmly.

"I've lived in um..Dublith my entire life and I came here, to east city, so I can better my alchemical knowledge and become a state alchemist."

"Ah! Well then, I'll be looking foward to hearing things about you in the future Kennedy," Roy says with sexy smile. "Goodbye for now, come on Lieutenant. I expect those reports by Monday Fullmetal!" He says and leaves.

"I fucking want to smack him sometimes!" Ed exclaims.

"I know," I say smiling.

"You know?"

"Oh..I just, I can tell.." Nice save.

"Ready to go brother?" Al asks coming in. He nods and helps me up.

You have to be more careful Kennedy! You love these guys and you know it, be careful not to let them know anything that will happen..just help possibly change it. I hate having to keep secrets from the boys I wished so much to be real. When I had no real friends left, they were there.

So many months ago at that dreadful party was where it all began..

* * *

**like it? Yeah..it's shit. This POV is difficult for me. Have a good day~tragedy. R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Well..I know this story is slow and not very good but stick with it please? I'm feeling so fucking shitty lately and I just don't know why, guys suck! I wish they'd just love me for me..not sex, blah blah blah. Anyway! Warning: RAPE FLASHBACK IN THIS CHAPTER! Language but whatever xD you can skip the flashback, just go after the dashes! Thanks, enjoy! *i do not own FMA OR ANYTING associated***

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Well this is it, it's not much I mean it is only a military dorm," Ed says as we walk inside he and Al's small quarters.

So many scenes portray in this room I think as we walk into the bedroom. The two small mattresses, dull In the darkness. "It's perfect," I say and smile.

"Well are you hungry Ken? Is it ok if I call you that?" Al asks.

I smile warmly at him, "please do call me that as long as I can call you Al and you Ed! Yes I'm starved!" I say.

Ed looks at me and blushes, "yeah you can call me Ed..er lets go down to the cafeteria and get some dinner," he says.

"I'm going to stay here and read up some more information about the philosop— I mean the thing ok?" Al says.

I frown, "philosophers stone," I say.

Ed looks at me, "what do you know about it?"

"I know a lot, I have much to tell you. Stuff you wouldn't believe. Can we eat first?" I ask.

Ed frowns and nods. I know Ed, he wants to know right away. He's going to be so disappointed. Am I just going to tell them everything? About my world...about what I did to get here? Fuck..

I guess I'm an idiot, we've always known that. I wonder if mom and dad miss me? Does my best friend miss me..my ex best friend. Anyone? Does anyone even know I'm gone? I can't tell Ed about that night..I'll tell him everything else just...not that.

_"Are you ready yet Ken?! They'll be here any minute!" My best friend Meghan calls from downstairs._

_"Coming!" _

_Eeeep! Tonight was our winter formal. Meghan and I had gotten our hair done and bought expensive dresses, we were so excited! We even had dates. Bryan Michaels was taking Meghan and Drew Henries was taking me, it was going to be perfect!_

_I walk downstairs and smile as my mom attacks me with the flash of her camera, "Oh Kennedy you look gorgeous!" She says. _

_Knock knock. I get nervous butterflies as I hear the loud knocking on the door. Meghan looks at me and I can tell she's nervous too. We let them in and boy they look amazing! Mom takes pictures and we hurry out the door. _

_At the dance we seem like the center of attention. All the girls stare with envy. I feel like I'm out of this world, I'm a superstar. Nothing will take this feeling away. _

_That's when things started to pick up.._

_FLASH! We are driving to Drew's vacation house. _

_FLASH! We start drinking heavy alcohol. _

_FLASH! Shots, shots, shots, dancing, shots. _

_FLASH! I'm in Drew's room looking at his C.D. Collection. _

_FLASH! He's pushing me against the wall. _

_FLASH! Mistake, Mistake, Mistake!_

_"Stop..please.." I whimper, it's helpless. _

_He has me pinned down under him. He covers my mouth so it's impossible to scream. I hit him over and over but he slaps me, threatening my life. _

_"You'll like it," he whispers in my ear. I still remember his hot, alcohol heavy breath on my neck. _

_"No! S-stop! HELP ME!" I cry out, his hand muffling my pleads. _

_"Nobody will hear you girly, if you ever tell anyone about this," he starts and pushes his member inside me. Breaking my hymen and taking away my innocence. "I..uh...god so tight..I will kill you and your family," he finishes. _

_I lie there for countless hours, crying and silently screaming, begging for help. Nobody ever came, I never got a worried call from Meghan. I was all alone, in a silent chamber of guilt and torture. I begged for death from a god I didn't expect to answer. _

_Over and over until he got his fill. Will this torture ever stop?_

_After about three hours he throws me my clothes. He tells me to get out and laughs as I fall to the ground. I walk home, thankful that everyone is asleep. I sneak up to my room and shower. I scrub and scrub, the unclean, dirty feeling never coming off. I climb into bed and cry silent tears, all alone..why can't anyone hear me?_

"Ken?" Ed asks.

My head shoots up, it never fails to come into my mind at least once a day. Why..? Ed looks at me concerned, god he's so gorgeous. He'd..he'd never do that to me would he? Kennedy! Come on..it's not like he'll fall in love with you. I mean hell who would?

"S-sorry, I was just thinking," I say and force a smile.

Ed frowns. I know he knows something's up, he's so perceptive. "What would you like? There's pea soup, chicken soup, stew, pasta?"

"Um..what's good?" I ask.

That makes his eyes sparkle, he loves food so much, I remember. "My favorite is the stew!"

"I'll have that then," I say. A real smile forming on my lips.

We go get some food and sit down at a table. I look around, so many eyes watching us. Blue uniforms, silver pocket watches. Jeez, Ed must get this a lot, I mean he wears an obvious red coat and he's only 16!

"Yo Ed!" Hughes calls running up to us. I cringe, oh Hughes why? He was always one of my favorites, I definitely cried when he died.

"What's up Hughes? Oh this is my friend Kennedy," he says smiling at me.

"Hey Hughes," I say casually. He looks at me and smiles.

"Wow Ed I didn't know you had a girlfriend," he says.

Ed blushes a deep red and looks down, "she's not my girlfriend," he says.

I giggle, "he sort of found me injured on the street."

"And nursed you back to health?" Hughes says with a wink.

I laugh and I place a hand on Ed's arm, I realize this and I take it off blushing. "So?" Ed asks staring at his hand, as if in longing.

"She would make you a good wife Edward, she's as short as you!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN A MICROSCOPIC PIPSQUEAK?!" Ed yells.

"He didn't say that Edo," I say. Ed looks at me. Shit! Stop calling him that!

"Calm down kid, I just wanted to invite you to Elysia's third birthday party, bring Miss Kennedy if you'd like," he says and walks away.

"He is so annoying talking about his daughter all the time," Ed says breaking the silence.

I smile and shake my head, "it's sweet, he loves her so much."

Ed smiles, "you have a beautiful smile," he says.

I blush a deep red. I thought Ed was Winry's? Is he flirting with me? Say something at least! "Thank you, so do you," I say. So do you?! Wow..real smooth Ken.

"Ready to go back to the dorm?" He asks. I nod.

"Good because Colonel Sarcasm is off his shift soon, him and his annoying posse will never leave us alone!"

We head back to the dorm talking and laughing. Maybe things are meant to be this way. I'm happier here. This is my new chance, a new start. I wasn't really leaving anything behind. Can this be it? My chance.

* * *

**hey again, did you like it? Haha I am sure you can tell I'm going through depression and shit like that sorry if my writing is darker. I just wish I had someone to love me haha, not funny but true. Do you like it? I mean it's kind of slow and boring so far, sorry...I know I'm not doing as well but thanks for still being cool. R&R! ~tragedy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Well I know this story is depressing and shitty but yeah..so is my life. WARNINGS.. Language, rape mentions, self harm. *i do not own fma for anything related* enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sleep? Haha I've never heard sleep to be peaceful. Can we really love sleep? Dreams can be something magical..an escape, but for some dreams can be a reality. Never escaping the pain and terror, ever waking moment engulfed in painful memories.

Please save me from this hell..

_"Kennedy?" Mom asks. Oh shit!_

_I turn on the shower and throw everything including myself in it, "in here mom," I call. _

_She always come in at the wrong times! I glance down at my arm, blood trickles down turning the water red. I look down at the razor on the ground and sigh. I only cut once today! Dammit. I watch the blood in fascination, so beautiful and astonishing. _

_"Oh I was just checking in on you..I haven't seen you the last couple of days. You've been in your room," say says through the door. _

_GUILT. "I'm sorry mom, I've had a lot of homework lately," I lie. Kind of true, I've had lots, I just haven't done it. _

_"Well alright, dinner will be ready soon, you should invite Meghan over. Maybe Drew?" She asks. _

_I wince at the mention of..his name. "Y-yeah, you're right," I lie again. I find it getting easier and easier lying to my mother. She has a weak heart, she would probably believe Dre— don't think his name, over me. _

_Will I ever be normal again? I'm failing school now, I've lost all my friends, I don't talk to anyone, I cut, I drink, I smoke, I...I don't live anymore. I should just die. _

_The thought strikes me..I look down at my knife, I should just die. Die die die. All it takes is one cut across the wrist. Cuts were already covering my body, what's one last one? Everyone will be better off. Right..?_

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX

"Ken?" Ed asks trying to shake me awake.

I open my eyes. Ouch, I'm on the floor? "Ed..what happened?" I ask.

"You must of fallen off the couch silly girl," Ed says helping me up.

"Sorry that I have to stay," I say looking down.

"Don't be sorry, it's nice to have company other than Al," he says smiling.

"Yeah! Brother gets so boring!" Al says walking in.

I laugh and sit down at the table, "what's on the agenda today Major Elric?" I ask.

"Work.." Ed grumbles.

"Oh come on it's not that bad, Roy is just a bastard because he has so much to work for and it scares him," I say.

Ed stares at me shocked. "Kennedy..I want to know the truth," he says.

"A-about?"

"You seem to know everything about us, it's like you fell from the sky," he says.

"Alright, it's a crazy fucking story. You won't believe me, trust."

"Try me," he smirks.

"I come from another world. Lemme say, like another side of the gate."

"Ok..I believe you and?" He asks.

"In my world alchemy doesn't exist. We advanced in technology whereas your world advanced in science. In my world you, Ed, and you Al, are fictional characters from an anime show and manga," I say.

"..."

"Told you it's crazy," I say.

"You watched us on a show? So like our whole life.."Al says.

"Yes, I know everything about you and everyone else."

"How did I get these," Ed asks pulling up his pants and shirt sleeve, revealing his automail.

"Your mother, Trisha, died when you were so young. Your father left you before, you haven't seen him since. You trained with an alchemy teacher, Izumi Curtis, learned everything to know didn't you Edo?" I ask smiling. He stares shocked.

I continue, "even though you learned it all, you came back and still acted foolishly. You performed human transmutation and lost your leg..Al lost his whole body. After seeing Truth, you performed a transmutation on a suit of armor, attaching Al's soul to it. You sacrificed your arm for it," I finish.

"I..I just.." Ed stutters. Al is silent.

I come closer to him and stroke his cheek, hugging him against me, "you came here and became the Militaries dog so you can search for the philosophers stone Edo, you want it to get Al in his original body and maybe get your arm and leg back," I say. I feel Ed shake, holding in a sob. I've wanted to hold him and tell him this so bad.

"You are so brave Ed but..don't forget you're just a human, a human that could save a little girl, not even with alchemy."

Ed sobs and I hear Al's armor quiver. "Shhh, I know."

Ed pulls back and sighs, "I believe you. I'm a fictional character.."

"Not to me," I say smiling.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Al, everyone..Winry, Roy, Maes, Riza, Havoc, Hohenheim.. You've all been my outlet, my family. When I had nobody, and nothing you all were there, saving me."

"I..can you tell me something Kennedy?" Ed asks.

"Of course."

"Do Al and I get our bodies back?"

"I..." FUCK! I can't tell him, it'll mess things up won't it? "I can't answer, when I was flung through the portal, Truth told me to help you but not get to close to the sun," I say.

"You saw truth.."

"Yes, scary you're right," I say.

He smiles and kisses my cheek, I blush. "What was that for?"

"It was a thank you." He says.

"For what?" I ask.

"For coming into my life," he says walking off, out the door.

I stare dumbfounded after him and blush a deep red. "Brother brother," Al says smiling.

He looks at me, "he cares for you," he says and walks off after his brother.

Edward Elric cares for me? He just met me! How can anyone care for someone so messed up like me, seems impossible. I'm a good for nothing slut, according to everyone at school. ...he started that rumor, to ensure HE wouldn't be charged with rape. Oh Edo..save me.

-laterrrr-

"Ah Miss Kennedy!" Mustang calls as we walk into the office.

"Hey Ro— Mustang!" I say, saving myself.

"Fullmetal you're looking awfully short minded today," he says with his signature smirk.

"WHO YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC PEANUT BASTARD COLONEL?!" Ed yells.

I grab his hand and he calms down looking at me, "Mustang is just jealous of your hair Edo," I say smiling.

Roy looks astonished and he gasps. "Of that fluffy frock? No!"

"Pshh he's jealous of everything you do Edward," I add winking back and Mustang.

Ed smiles and turns back to Mustang, "you fucking got told," he says.

The Colonel is speechless for once. Haha I know exactly how to get him good! I've always loved Roy but he does have a major god complex.

Ed turns to me and holds my hand, "where have you been all my life Ken?"

"Oh you know around, but I'm here now." And here is where I should be. It's where I belong. I can find my place in this world, I hope I don't screw it up. 'Don't get too close to the sun...' That was going to be hard.

* * *

**hey again, depressing. I just have nothing really to say...Whats the point? should I stop writing this story..or just stop altogether. I just blah! Well review please, I need it. Save me from my hell..~tragedy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo..well here's another chapter.. Yay. -.- fuck life, I'm about done haha! I love you guys tho! Do you like this story? warnings; severe spoilers for brotherhood, rape flashback, language, Ed being cute ^.^ *i do not own full metal, I wish I did* enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Brother.." Al says coming into the room.

"What is it Al?"

"It's..Winry," he says.

"What about her?" He asks.

"Well..she's h—"

"I'm here, where do I put my bags?" Winry says walking in.

I look at her, she really is beautiful. Way prettier than me, damn...her boobs are huge! I see why Ed ends up with her. Why would he like me when he has her?

"Winry what are you doing here?" Ed asks looking back at me.

"I wanted to come for a visit and fix up your automail before you had a chance to break it again," she says smiling. She sees me and falters. "Who's this," she asks.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Kennedy."

"I'm—"

"Winry Rockbell, Ed's automail mechanic and childhood friend," I say smiling. Way to freak her out Ken.

"Uh.."

"She is from the another world Win, she knows everything about all of us," Al says.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yeah ask me a question," I say.

"Okay..how did my parents die?"

"They were doctors, very good ones, they died in the Ishvallan war of extermination. They were killed by—" oh fuck, I can't tell her Scar did it, she has to find out herself.

"You know who killed them?" She asks.

"I can't tell you.." I say.

"And why not?!"

"It might mess things up, I want to tell you so bad but you'll find out Winry," I say sadly.

She sits down and composes herself, Al tries to comfort her. "Come on Ken, lets go. Al we'll be back!" Ed says grabbing my hand pulling me out the doors of central.

-laterrrr-

"Where are we going Ed?"

"Right here," he says sitting down on a bench patting the seat next to him.

I sit down next to him and smile. We both look up at the starlit sky. "It's beautiful," I say.

"You are.."

I look at him and blush, thankful for the darkness. "Pshh you're silly Edo," I say.

"Nobody has called me Edo since my mother died, it was too painful. She started it," he says softly.

"I didn't know Ed I'm so sorry!"

He grabs my hand and smiles, "I like it when you say it, it makes everything seem a little lighter," he says.

I look at him. He's so beautiful. His expression and demeanor is just so..awe inspiring. Those lips, so pink and round, he's absolutely perfect. I can't believe I'm this close to Edward Elric. Edward Elric is holding my hand!

"Ed.."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asks looking at me.

"Saving me.." I say a tear coming down my cheek.

He turns me toward him and wipes it away, "I saved you?"

"You have no idea how much, in my world..I didn't have the greatest life. You made everything seem okay even if it was just for a little while. You're so strong. I wish I was like you Edo..you are so brave and just incredible, you don't deserve any of this. You deserve to have all the great things in life. Promise me one thing," I say.

He looks at me with watery eyes, "anything."

"Don't ever lose that, don't ever lose yourself."

"Never..I promise," he says. He leans in and kisses me right on the lips.

Oh my god Edward Elric is kissing me! I kiss him back and wrap my arms around him, he breaks away. I sigh, too damn short!

"Sorry," he says blushing.

"Don't be," I say and kiss him again.

He makes a grunt noise in his throat and I feel his tongue tease my bottom lip. I open my mouth and let him taste me. His tongue plays along with mine both fighting to stay on top. Damn he sure knows what he's doing.

We break off, breathing heavily. "I'll tell you something about yourself and story Ed," I say softly.

"Tell me," he says wrapping his arm around me.

I relax into him and sigh, "you're not supposed to be with me, you're supposed to be with Winry.."

He's silent. Oh great, he realizes it all now! He starts laughing. "I don't like her Kennedy, I mean sure feelings could've been possible but that's before you fell from the sky. Don't push me away, I know I'm damaged, but stay with me," he says.

"I never will believe you to be damaged, you're incredible. I'm the damaged one Edo..you have no idea what I was like in the other world."

"I don't care, what matters is you now."

I smile and laugh, "who would've thought the famous Fullmetal Alchemist would've been talking like this to a girl," I say.

He laughs, "you just bring out a better side of me."

Wow. Is this even real? "Kiss me again Edo," I say softly.

He kisses me softly and his lips move down to my neck. Damn..how does he know so much? He does learn quick. He leaves a trail of kisses down my neck, leaning toward my collar bone. I let out a soft moan.

"Damn Kennedy, what a sexy moan you have," he says.

_"Damn Kennedy what a sexy moan you have, you are acting Like you hate it but your body tells a different story, look at all this cum!" Drew says thrusting deeper and deeper for about the billionth time. Will he ever be done? SAVE ME!_

I cringe and back away from Ed. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing I..I think we should get back, we have a long day tomorrow right?"

"Yeah..sorry, let's go." We walk back to the dorms in silence.

I'm sorry Edo..I just can't let go of the memories. It was only four months ago. Save me, save me, save me. I want to be normal! Can't I just for once be fucking normal?! Obviously not..not ever.

* * *

**hey again, depressing lol! The story will get bettr I promise! Review..like please? It really helps. Review and share! ~tragedy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys well I'm back and I am wayyy better! I was really depressed for a while and I'm sorry about that. I almost gave up on this story because it haa almost no following or reviews and it's shitty but I don't care I'm bored! *i do not own FMA or anything affiliated* enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Al we're back!" Ed calls. There's silence.

"Al?" He asks. Silence.

"Ken do you know where he is?"

"No idea," I say. This doesn't happen.. I'm changing the timeline so much!

Ed walks over to the phone and see a note next to it. He picks it up and sighs. I walk over to him and grab his hand.

"What's wrong Edo?"

"It's from Al, he says he's escorting Winry back to Rush Valley. She would've gone herself but she was too emotionally compromised."

"Well I know that does happen but sort of in a different way," I say.

"Who killed them Kennedy," he asks.

"You will find out when you well..god I can't tell you anything," I shout sitting down on the couch.

"Why not? Please just tell me Ken..they were like family to me," he says sitting next to me.

"It was Scar."

"That Ishvallan bastard!" Ed shouts standing up and running to the door.

"Edward please calm down.."

"Why would he kill them? Why?!"

"They saved his life, he was in shock and he attacked them. He didn't know they weren't the enemy."

"I see.." He says and calms down a little bit.

"Edo..I shouldn't of told you," I say. I turn around and head towards the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a shower, is that alright?" I ask.

"Of course, sorry."

-later~ish-

Warm water rushes down my back and I relax. Finally! If I close my eyes it seems like this is all a dream. A wonderful and scary dream.

There's a knock and the door opens. "Hey I uh..thought you could use some new towels, ones that don't have automail grease on them," Ed says.

I smile and blush, thankful for the shower covering. He cares about me. "Thank you Edo," I say.

"Welcome, where do you want em?"

I open the shower curtain, it still covering my body. "Uh right there," I say pointing to the counter.

Ed sits them down and starts to leave, "Ed," I ask.

He turns and smiles, "yes?"

"Will you um..well..er.."

"What is it?"

"Well I'm not sure how to make the water warmer.."

"Oh!" He comes toward the shower and sighs, "you uh have to do it kind of from the inside.."

"Oh well um okay," I say, I open the curtain a little and cover up my body.

He reaches his hand in and turns the knob. I look at him and I see his face, so red with blush. He looks up at me and smiles shyly. CRASH! The shower curtain falls and so does Ed. I groan and gasp. Ed is on top of me! Calm down, calm down!

"Oh my god I'm so damn sorry Kennedy!"

"I-it's okay Ed, no big deal," I say blushing. Ed gets off of me, leaving me completely exposed. Last time I was naked with a boy was...was..D-Drew.

Ed gets out and I follow him, covering up with a towel. He turns to face me and he smiles, "I'll give you some privacy." He leaves.

I'm alone. I sit down on the cold, tile floor and bury my face in my hands. God! Why do I keep having these terrible memories and flashbacks?! I just want to forget. That's why I tried to kill myself, that's why Truth flung me here right? I wish I had my razor with me. What would Ed think..? He knows unimaginable pain too. 'He cares for you' yeah no that's not possible. Nobody could care for me.

"Ken..are you alright?" Ed asks, tapping lightly on the door.

"I-I'm fine," I say wiping my tears away.

"Can I come in?"

"One second." I get up and grab my clothes. I hurriedly dry off and pull on my night clothes (borrowed from Ed).

"Kay you can come in now," I say. Ed walks in and frowns seeing my face.

"Why are you crying Ken?"

_"Why are you crying Ken? I thought you wanted it. You were grinding all over me at the dance, you definitely wanted this cock up your ass. Mmm damn you're so fuckin tight!" Drew groans pushing inside my ass. I gasp and cry harder and harder. _

_"Please..stop.." I plead weakly. _

_"Shut the fuck up bitch!" He says and slaps me. _

"N-no reason," I say and start to cry harder. Ed pulls me into his arms and sighs.

"Al's better at comforting, I'm sorry," he says almost defeated.

I wrap myself around him even tighter and smile softly, "this is fine thank you."

Ed picks me up and carries me to his bed. "It's only a twin but here," he says. I stare confused when he piles a bunch of sheets and he starts to tear up Al's bed. He pushes them together and claps his hands. Blue light and I smile. A full king mattress sits there. I lay down and sigh, relaxing. Ed laughs and lays next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Now tell me what's bothering you," he says close to my ear. I shiver and sigh.

"I-it's something that happened in my past..I just can't forget it." He starts to rub my back and I relax further into him.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it, it might help you get over it."

"I've never told anyone Ed..that's kind of why I'm here. I-I.. I tried to kill myself to escape the memories. Truth gave me a chance," I say. There's silence and I realize he probably hates me now. I sob silently as he is still silent, pondering.

"Tell me Kennedy," he says softly and kisses my cheek.

"Well it was a few months ago at a dance. I had a date named...named.. D-D-D—" my voice shakes.

"Shh just go on darling," he says.

"After the dance we went to his house and we'd been drinking and partying. He..takes me to his room and starts to rape me.. I tell him no so much but he doesn't listen. He told me if I told anyone he'd kill me and my family. School became a nightmare. I'd have to see him everyday and..and I lost everything. Friends, family, will to live.."

"That's when you decided to..to.." Ed starts.

"To kill myself," I finish bluntly.

We sit in silence for a while, I know Ed was right. Talking about it is better. I can feel Ed fuming behind me and I turn to face him.

"Shh it's okay Edo," I whisper stroking his cheek.

"I'll kill the damn bastard!"

I laugh and hug him close, "he's in my world, I'm sure you could though. Your alchemy and fighting skills would beat his ass to the ground!"

He laughs and suddenly our mouths are pressed against each other. Our bodies intertwining, our hands twisting into each others. We break off for air and his lips go down my neck making me moan. God he's incredible! He's nothing like Drew, he's so gentle and passionate. I need him. I want him.

"Edo..oh god Ed!" I moan as his lips tease my collar, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin.

He takes the moans as an invite. He starts grinding into me and he smile as I grasp his shirt pulling it off. His chest is so damn incredible! I grind against him and gasp as my core grows warm. Nobody has ever made me feel this way.

"Make me forget Edo.." I say against his lips as I pull his pants down. "Make me forget he even existed," I whisper and nibble on his ear. Soon we both lay there naked staring at each other.

"I know I've only know you for a few days but.. I love you Kennedy, I feel like I've known you forever."

"I love you too Ed, I always have and I always will. Please make love to me," I say and blush looking down as his thick member twitches.

Finally! Blissful harmony. A chance to start over. Ed looks at me as we slowly sink into each other.

* * *

**Yo! Well did you like it? LEMON IN NEXT CHAPTER! Detailed, dirty hot sex xD I think I might write an Ed/Roy one shot because I just love them so much they will always be my OTP! Review and share.. Please? I need love!~tragedy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back! I needed some time to myself you know? I was just getting too depressing xD I feel much better and blah haha. I'm still going through stuff but I'm pushing through. It's just like what Edo said to Rose "you have two legs get up and use them" I'm trying! Fullmetal is just such am inspiration. It was my first anime and manga and just.. It wail always be my favorite. I hope my love shows. *i do not own FMA or anything associated* this chapter contains sex XXX not super detailed but yeah! Enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"A-are you sure you want to do this Kennedy?" Ed asks as he positions himself between my legs. His hardened member teasing my entrance making me shiver.

"Mm Edo.. Please," I moan and grind my hips trying to force him in.

He kisses my lips and pushes himself deep inside me. His mouth drops and he gasps, "oh gate..fucking amazing."

"This is your first t-time isn't it Ed?" I ask wrapping my legs around him.

"God yes! You feel amazing!" He thrusts inside me again making me cry out in pleasure.

He so amazing! I know he loves me, he's nothing like Drew. For a virgin he's pretty damn good. He rubs my body up and down as his lips tease my sensitive neck. I feel myself edge closer and closer I'm seeing stars! Oh god yes! I cum all over his cock and he slows.

"Phew..I was about to fucking lose it inside you Kennedy!"

I breathe heavily and grip him tighter. My lips move up to his ear and I whisper, "do it inside me."

He looks at me shocked,"seriously?"

"Please...I love you Edo."

He kisses me and picks up his pace again. We cling to each other, our bodies slick with sweat. Our breath hot on each others necks. Hot kisses up and down. One last thrust, he cums deep inside me and I cum with him.

"Gate..."

"You said it baby," Ed says kissing my lips.

"That was amazing, I needed that so bad," I say and cuddle next to him.

"It was so good, who would've thought our relationship would turn out this way," he says tracing lines on my skin.

I shiver,"who would've thought I would be in Amestris having sex with Edward Elric!"

He laughs, "hey! I can get some girl too girl," he says winking.

"Mustang would die of shock if he knew the skill you have Mr. Elric."

"I'd love to see the look on his face if he saw us right now," he says clenching his automail fist. We sit there in silence and I remember what's ahead.

"You have to go North to find May Chang and try and learn about alkahestry Edo," I say. He nods and frowns.

"The northern wall of Briggs is what they call Olivier Armstrong, is she really that scary?"

"Yes but she has good intentions, she turned out to be one of my favorites," I say smiling.

"Who was your favorite character..?"

"That's a stupid question chibi-san," I say tickling his sides.

"Hey! I'm not a pipsqueak!"

"I know but it's cute to see you riled up, you have always been my favorite. Mustang is a close second though," I say with a sly smirk.

"That bastard.."

"In my world fans wrote fiction stories about you and Roy together in bed, I thought it was hot," I say. He gasps.

"No no no! No fucking way!" He yells.

I giggle and hug him close, "you're mine Edward Elric, Flame boy can't take you away," I say.

He laughs and pulls me close. We drift off into a lulling, peaceful sleep feeling safe in each others arms.

-laterrrrrr-

"Brother! Brother wake up! Kennedy! Gate you guys! You didn't have to tear the house up and do this in my bed! Ed gah! Why did you transmute my bed?!"

I sigh and sit up. I see Alphonse standing there yelling, I wince at the bright sunshine and realize I'm not covered up. I gasp and grab the blanket, revealing Ed's toned body. He sits up and growls.

"Jesus Al, why did you have to make such a fuss?!" He stands and pulls on his boxers and undershirt. He throws me a shirt and my panties smiling. I slide them on and stand up next to him.

"Hey Aru!" I say and kiss his armored cheek.

"Er hey Kennedy, brother the train for the north leaves in like thirty minutes!"

"Shit!"

We all rush around gathering clothes and coats necessary for the north. We arrive at the station and board the train. I lay on Ed's lap and I remember how much trouble is coming.

"Ed..when we get there let's call Winry ok?"

"Why..? She's a hostage in this situation! She doesn't need to follow," he says.

I sigh. He's so stubborn. Oh well he'll find out soon enough. "I'm just glad the damn homunculi are letting us still try and find a way to get our bodies back," Al says calmly. I glance at him as he gazes out the window. Poor Al..you'll be normal again soon.

"Hmm.. We are in maybe episode 30 territory, here's where shit goes down," I say smiling up at Ed.

"What do you mean Kennedy?"

"Come on Edo, you know I can't tell you chibi-sama," I say giggling as he responds.

"I'm not short! Gah you should know this, dammit!"

'Enjoy this happiness..while it lasts,'

* * *

**hey! Well I had to sort of jump forward in the story like a lot so I could pick it up and yeah. Leave suggestions please! This story is okay uh but grr leave suggestions on what you want to see to make it better oh and Also could you say in you review if you want and edvy or edroy oneshot? I have an idea for either So choose! Thanks REVIEW AND SHARE I love you all~tragedy**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey guys... Well I'm giving up on this story. At least temporarily I don't feel like it's very good and I just blah! I might write some side stories based off this plot but yeah. I just can't get into it. thank you for all the support and love I just hate this story(: if anyone wants to adopt it and fin ish it then ok! Just let me supervise ok? I don't want my OC to be messed up. Love always~tragedy. I will be making more Royed and possibly some Edvy. If you like Kuroshitsuji then you'll be happy to know I have some fics in the works(: I love you guys! Don't worry I'll be a good writer again(;_**


End file.
